hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
ICA Safe House
For the mastery unlocks, see ICA Safe House (starting location) and ICA Safe House (agency pickup) The ICA Safe House is an apartment in the town of Sapienza. When starting the World of Tomorrow mission, Agent 47 already has the key belonging to the apartment in his inventory. When starting the mission you will always instantly recieve the ICA Key intel. Location and layout The ICA safe house is located inside an apartment building in the north west corner of the Main Square. The entrance to the stairway is right next to the Il Maiale Pizzicheria. The apartment consists of one room as well as a kitchen and a bathroom. There is also a balcony facing the street bellow, and a terrace at the back which can be used as a shortcut. Icasafehouselocmap.png Icasafehousess3.png Objects In the kitchen you can find an Explosive Golf Ball and a Kitchen Knife. In the main room there is a Bartoli 75R pistol as well as the ICA Safe House agency pickup. In the bathroom there are two interactable objects of which one is a Sink and the other is a Waste Basket for item concealment. Items * Bartoli 75R * Explosive Golf Ball * Kitchen Knife Interactable * ICA Safe House (agency pickup) * Sink * Waste Basket Mastery At level 1 Sapienza Mission Mastery, you will already by default have unlocked the ICA Safe House agency pickup. At level 2 Sapienza Mission Mastery you will also unlock the ICA Safe House starting location. Even if you can not start inside the apartment at level 1, you can still use the agency pickup when planning the mission for the first time, but you will need to locate the apartment yourself to be able to retrieve the item you stashed there. Trivia * In the main room there is for some reason a copy of a real text from a witness statement by Maurice John Kirk, regarding Barbara Wilding, the former Chief Constable of South Wales Police. The statement is regarding a sworn affidavit she wrote on 25 February 2009. * The computer in the main room uses the QWERTZ keyboard layout. The QWERTZ layout in the game is specifically used only in Germany and Austria. For some reason however, the keys where the letters "Ä" and "Ö" should be, are blank in the game. * There is a satellite photo of Sapienza inside the main room on the wall. You can clearly see the wrecked delivery van just south of town (east on poster), meaning the image realistically must have been taken, then printed and then put up on the wall, all within the last hour or minutes. * There are two post-it notes in the main room. One says "Remember call Erik!" and the other says "Allan please add details here!!". * There are various magazines inside the apartment. There is a copy of Guns for Hire inside the kitchen and an identical one also in the main room. This issue is focused on the Bartoli handguns. There is also a travel issue of HIT inside the main room, as well as an issue of Weapons Weekly. There is also an italian PESCE magazine about sardines. * There is a book called Il mercante de Sapienza on the floor in the main room by the bed, and another identical one in the same room under the sofa. * There are various kinds of chemistry equipment inside the kitchen ontop of the table, including a box on the ground with a "biological hazard" sign. * There is a can of orange jam ontop of a kitchen cupboard and also a crushed Migliore food can on the ground in the main room. See also *ICA Key *ICA Safe House (starting location) *ICA Safe House (agency pickup) Category:Sapienza locations